


Mistaken Identity

by WheresMyWingZ



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover... kinda??, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWingZ/pseuds/WheresMyWingZ
Summary: So Kat Dennings and Carly Chaikin look alike to me and I like when Darcy has a sister in a fic so I thought I would take it one step further. *rubs hands together evilly*Genetic clarification: Darcy and Darlene are (twin) half-sisters via mom and Darlene and Elliot are half siblings via dad. Only adding incase I bring Elliot into the series later and I don’t want there to be any confusion.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> So Kat Dennings and Carly Chaikin look alike to me and I like when Darcy has a sister in a fic so I thought I would take it one step further. *rubs hands together evilly*
> 
> Genetic clarification: Darcy and Darlene are (twin) half-sisters via mom and Darlene and Elliot are half siblings via dad. Only adding incase I bring Elliot into the series later and I don’t want there to be any confusion.

He strolls into the kitchen and wraps his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her hair while she pours a cup of coffee. “Good morning, babe.”

“Wow, mackin’ on my sister. You couldn’t even wait for the body to turn cold.” 

“Fuck!” He jumps back at the sound of Darcy’s voice coming from behind him. “You’re not dying. You have the flu. And she’s your TWIN sister.” 

“Fraternal!” They both chime. 

He lets out an tired sigh knowing he’s already lost when it comes to those two. “Darlene. I’m sorry that I was ... mackin’ on you.” 

“Hey, Sarge, I don’t mind.” She blatantly checks him out while sipping her coffee. “Don’t mind at all.” 

“Hey, why don’t you get back to Cisco before I hack your Postmates account.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” 

“Anyways, I am truly sorry Darlene.” He rubs the back of his neck with his right hand and starts to laugh. “It’s actually kinda funny it hasn’t happened sooner.” 

Darcy starts giggling. “Funny you should mention that.” 

“No. It didn’t” He has the look of pure terror on his face. 

“It did.” Darlene laughs and goes to steal a piece of bacon off Darcy’s plate.

“Remember when you smacked my ass 2 months ago on your way out the door?”

“Don’t.” 

“Not my ass.” 

He groans. This day can’t get any worse and it just started.

”Doll, I—“ The look on his face is too adorable and he tries to think back to that day.

“I can’t believe you couldn’t even tell. She does ballet for cryin’ out loud.”

“You do ballet, too!” 

“Not like her I don’t!”

“Okay, from now on you wear your respective Thing 1 and Thing 2 clothes when you’re both here and most importantly I’ll be sure to see your face before I touch you. Anywhere.”

Darcy got up to put her plate in the sink and says, “Geez, I bet you’d make one terrible assassin.”

She yelped as the kitchen towel snapped her lower cheeks and Darlene cackled as she left their apartment.

He got the right one that time.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yep. That happened. Part of me wants to write more stuff with them because twin hackers doing stuff sounds fun but we shall see. Happy September!


End file.
